Caedere Unknown
by MorbidApocalypse
Summary: The Story of a young ghost called Tyme, last of the ancients before the Observant's rule. Mentored by a strange ghost who calls himself Caedere, Tyme makes a place for himself in the turbulent world of Ghosts. Prequel. Not sure about rating, tell me if it needs to be raised.


_Caedere Unknown_

_This plot is mine but the Ghost Zone, Clockwork and all other Danny Phantom characters belong to Butch Hartman._

_Summary: This is the prequel to Rising Cicatrix. This is the backstory of Tyme, a boy killed by humans and taken care of by the ancient ghost of time. Caedere. This is the fall of Caedere, the death of Tyme and the creation and birth of Clockwork._

_Note: ghosts have types and different ghosts look different because of their types. An ancient is a ghost who died so horribly that they were gifted with abilities. They stopped after the Observants interfered and Tyme was made._

**_Please do not flame. Also I need a bit of help with the sequel to this so if you have any ideas comment. _**

**_Warnings: Violence, death, possible triggers._**

_An unknown ancient time and a small village. The Record of Caedere's Time Rule._

The child ran through the woods barefooted and wearing a cloak too big for his body the hood covered his head. The sound of people following him echoed through the darkened night. Screams of devil, demon, and monster rang out as flame barring villagers chased after the terrified child.

The boy ran his pure red eyes wide and his silver hair falling in his face. He didn't want to die! The boy ran while his lungs burned before he came to a stop and gazed helplessly out at the expanse of water. He took one glance out and launched himself into the waves.

A hand wrapped around his arm and forcibly dragged him on to the sand. The boy lashed out fighting to get away until a heavy blow fell on his neck. They dragged the boy back to the village and chained him to a stone wall. When he opened his eyes someone stabbed him in one. His screams lit the air as a commix of blood and eye ran down his cheek. He panted spitting out bile and breathing heavily as he leaned against the rock. The mob had left him alone for awhile and he breathed while he waited for their inevitable return.

"Hey."

He looked up to see a figure standing before him and he stared, the man was as pale as the winter time and seemed to be waiting.

"You are going to die."

The figure said and the boy watched the figure but his eye said that he understood the fate that was coming for him.

"What do you want me to do?"

The boy asked in monotone.

"What would I want you to do anything?" The figure asked softly.

"I am a dead man and you approach me now, of course you want me to do something."

The boy said softly.

"I like you." The figure said, "So I am going to be blunt, when you die seek me out."

The boy stared at the other solemnly,

"Alright."

The figure grinned sadly at the boy,

"I'll stay with you when you die." He said softly, "I wouldn't wish your fate on anyone."

The mob returned carrying with them weapons and rusted metal tools.

The boy smiled,

"I am Tyme."

The figure sat down next to the boy and held his hand while the villagers tortured him.

"I am Caedere or Cae." The figure said squeezing the boy's hand in a comforting fashion, "I am so sorry I can not help you." He whispered and held the boy while the child screamed silently his throat too raw to continue.

The boy was dragged through the mud his one eye open while the other was infected and the eye was smeared in a dried streak down his cheek. The chains cut into his flesh and he had infections where the chains had chaffed him. Before him lay the stake with branches around the base. Cae walked unseen and intangible beside him. Tyme was tied to the stake and he waited, staring at the villagers, for his demise.

"Are you scared?" Cae asked softly so as not to be heard.

"Yes." Tyme breathed. Cae held his hand as the fire was lit. Tyme screamed and writhed in his bonds as he burned to death.

Cae waited until Tyme's body was just ashes before he became visible and faced the villagers.

"I was unable to intercept because of the laws but you've enraged me and killed a child only because of his eyes. Now you will pay." He snarled opening a pair of black wings and a plague mask formed on his face followed by stitches to keep it there.

"Good bye cruel and hellish humans." Cae said his voice metallically distorted. A figure appeared from a green tear in the sky wearing the clothes of the village. It was a young man who was barefoot and clutched a black metal scythe close to his chest. His skin was light blue, his eyes pure red, and his hair was silver and cascaded down his back.

"Welcome back Tyme." Cae said quietly and the blue skinned boy smiled at him coldly.

"Cae." Tyme said quietly and the villagers stared.

"Do you understand why you had to die, Son of Time?" Cae said softly. Tyme nodded slowly,

"I understand but that doesn't make it any less painful." Cae nodded his masked head,

"It usually isn't a peaceful death for us, the ancient ghosts." Cae said, "Now where was I?"

Tyme leaned on his scythe from where he floated,

"Killing?" Tyme suggested and Cae grinned,

"You are catching on quickly, this village was never heard of again after the child's death." Cae said and Tyme swung the scythe back.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Let's." Cae answered. Screams filled the air as the two ghosts descended on the village and finally black flames lashed viciously back and forth in the wake of the carnage burning the village to the ground.

"Now what?" Tyme asked as he watched the village burn an unreadable expression on his young face. Cae had retracted his monstrous appendages and flew off,

"Follow me, Son of Time, for your hellish training now begins." Cae said laughing.

"Oh joy." Tyme muttered monotone as he flew after his new friend and mentor.

_The First Ghost War: a period of time where the ghost tribes were raging against each other to form their own independent civilizations._

"Duck!" Cae yelled as he swung a double sided sword at the host behind a teenage Tyme. Tyme ducked and was splattered in ectoplasm.

"Ew." Tyme said emotionlessly and Cae fell over in peels of laughter.

"It never get's old to hear that." Cae said rising as they stood on top of a cliff top overlooking the forest empire of the Plant type ghosts. Tyme flipped the ghost Cae had killed over,

"A Prison type." He said and followed Cae as they launched themselves over the cliff. They floated down and landed. Cae glanced over at his companion as they made camp in a cave. Tyme's silver hair fell to his waist and was held in a loose ponytail. He wore long pants and a long sleeve shirt both made of fabrics from the Dream Wavers like Cae all in black of course. Tyme glanced over and Cae reached over and traced his fingertips over the scar on Tyme's face.

"Do you regret if?" Tyme asked suddenly.

"Regret what?" Cae asked staring down his brown cloaked comrade.

"Taking me in after my death." Tyme said gazing at the black flames that their dinner was on.

"Never." Cae said and ruffled Tyme's hair messing up his carefully groomed mane. Tyme swatted at his hands,

"One day you will understand what it's like to have someone to take care of and to be friends with." Cae said gazing up at the red moon which was covered by drifting green clouds.

"Sleep now." Cae whispered, "I will wake you if we are attacked."

Tyme glanced at him looking him up and down before curling into a ball and resting his head on Cae's leg. Light snores filled the air as Cae stared fondly down at his companion,

"Hey!" He yelled suddenly, "Don't you fall asleep on me you brat!"

Cae sighed and rested one white hand on the boy's head.

"I wish moments like this could last forever." He said before a tear fell from one icy blue eye, "But I have little time left." He muttered touching the wound he had received in a battle before he met Tyme against a group called The Observants who were not ancients but new ghosts. They had poisoned him trying to get Tyme before he did. They wanted to use the boy but Cae had slaughtered them giving his life for the future he knew was inevitable. Cae closed his eyes and picked up his sword where a hourglass was placed in the hilt. That would be his final gift to Tyme, the ability to see and manipulate time. Cae trusted the boy more than he trusted the green skinned monsters.

There was a rustle and a startled Wolf Kind burst into the cave. It landed roughly and Cae woke Tyme and was on his feet in an instant.

"Name yourself!" Cae said and Tyme raised his scythe.

"Herb." The startled Wolf kind said.

"Ally of Prison kind?" Tyme asked approaching the Wolf kind from the side.

"Never!" The female wolf snarled out.

"Leave then." Cae said sitting down, "Or I'll kill you."

Tyme stared at his mentor never having thought him this heartless.

"You have the scent of Death." The wolf, Herb, whispered softly.

"I am Ghost-kind I am dead." Cae said mirthlessly.

"More than that." She whispered each word accented by an accent.

"I know." Cae said and Tyme watched wanting to know what was happening. Was Cae sick? Tyme moved forwards and approached Cae his scythe loosely hanging at his side. Herb smiled and lunged at him green claws out.

"Tyme!" Cae yelled and jumped up pushing Tyme down and away. Tyme whirled around throwing himself up and he stared. The decapitated head lay at his feet and Cae pushed the she-wolf off him. He coughed his green blood splattering the ground and dripping from his stab marks.

"Cae!" Tyme yelled racing to his side. Cae glanced at him,

"I'll live." He breathed.

"How are you so certain?" Tyme yelled again frantic with panic and anxiety.

"I know this isn't my dying day." Cae said and leaned against the wall of the cave.

"We have been dragged into the Prison and Wolf war." Tyme muttered watching his me for with a hawk like glare.

"We must leave for the Outer reaches and enter once more the human world." Cae coughed and Tyme wrapped bandages around him.

"I am fine!" Cae snarled spitting out blood. Tyme moved back as his mentor's eyes took on a red quality. Cae calmed himself and the wing tips went back inside his back.

"Sorry." He said and Tyme hugged him.

"I don't want you to leave me." Tyme whispered.

"I will but not in the way you think." Cae said and they left the cave Tyme trying to get Cae to tell him what he meant.

_The outer reaches of the Ghost Zone during the First Ghost War._

"Shouldn't there be desert here not ice?" Tyme asked now a young man with knee length silver hair and purple clothing.

"The Frosts have won this territory." Cae said. Tyme glanced at his companion now that Cae taught him everything. He was worried about Cae, the man was sickly looking and when he thought Tyme wasn't looking, coughing up blood.

The two continued into the Frost Lands towards the very edges of the Ghost Zone. Cae stopped and pulled his cloak around his mouth, he bound it and out of the corner of his eye Tyme watched green blood seep through the fabric only to be quickly whipped away.

"Cae." Tyme said softly as though warning his mentor and comrade.

"I am fine, Tyme." Cae said and they continued battling against the winds and freezing snow. They approached a broken down civilization and stopped. Tyme ran forwards and wrapped his arms around a small frozen child.

"Why?" Tyme questioned for the first time since his brutal and cruel death.

"Why do ghosts die?" Cae asked flopping down on a protruding rock the black cloth wrapping around him and flapping in the winds.

"Why?" Tyme asked agains looking at Cae with tears leaking from his eyes.

"Everything must die and return to the void from which we came so we can be reborn. Ghosts are just the stage of death in between peace and torment. We are born of violent deaths."

Cae said and Tyme staggered towards him after settling the dead child in the snow,

"He will vanish and be reborn with the rest." Cae said softly, "I haven't been truthful but I am not stupid, I know you know."

Tyme wrapped his arms around his friend who pulled Tyme onto his lap like he used to do rocking Tyme back and forth.

"I am sick, it will not kill me. It is a disease of the mind caused by poison. This is physical because I am fighting against the insanity and malice." Cae said softly and Tyme's grip tightened,

"Why are you telling me now?" Tyme asked slowly pulling away, "You aren't going to leave me are you?"

"No, I will stay until I am killed." Cae said and they stayed together that night wrapped up in furs to shelter against the winds and cold.

"Hello strangers."

Tyme's scythe blade was at the throat of the speaker. His red eyes glared at the Frozen that dared to interrupt their sleep.

"What do you want?" Tyme asked coldly ignoring the spear points that were pointed at his throat.

"Only to know why you are in this village." The Frozen said softly with veiled malevolence hidden behind it.

"Travelers." Tyme said earning a confused stare from the Frozen, "We are travelers," Tyme continued, "who came across this village and it's dead."

"Tyme."

Tyme froze at Cae's distorted voice and realized that the black blankets beside the fur were Cae's wings. Cae raised his head revealing the plague mask.

"Blizzard." Cae said bluntly, "Do you have any wish for the removal of the Infi-Map?"

The Frozen, Blizzard, Tyme observed seemed to pale beyond his white fur.

"No Time Master." Blizzard said and Cae seemed to smile, seeming to embody death in the imagery of stitches and rotting flesh.

"Good." Cae said and rose, "I will be gone soon, Blizzard and this man will be my successor."

Blizzard froze as Tyme clung to Cae wishing that it wasn't true but he knew it was.

"Do not hesitate when we return, to kill me, or else you will perish and the Frozen will fall. Don't fail this, Blizzard." Cae coughed spilling green blood on to the white snow.

"Come along Tyme." Cae said and Tyme followed along wishing that he could change the future much to the silent somber amusement of Cae.

_Portal to the human world three months later after the end of the First Ghost War and the beginning of the second Ghost War under Piraha Dark._

Cae stood leaning on the sword he always carried. His hand went into the folds of his winter coat and clasped the gear necklace. Tyme walked up from where he stood wearing a full outfit of purple with a hood.

"Shall we go?" Cae asked not looking at Tyme.

"I have a horrible feeling about this. Have you seen something?" Tyme said glancing nervously at the swirling green portal.

"...perhaps." Cae said after a pause and softly.

"What!" Tyme cried out to Cae who turned and smiled.

"This is my last adventure with the mind I posses. When I die out in that world I will reappear a monster. Do not blame the humans, they hurt who they do not understand. I'll kill a lot of them while mad." Cae said tears running from his eyes.

"Who poisoned you?" Tyme cried out begging his mentor for the answer.

"If I tell you will you kill them? For me? Or for yourself?" Cae asked. Tyme fell silent and Cae's blue eyes searched his. Cae closed his eyes and stepped towards the portal.

"They are called The Observants. They poisoned me to get you and use you. I know the future and I didn't wish that fate on you. So I fought and I slaughtered." Cae said not looking at Tyme and staring into the depths of the portal as though looking for something Tyme couldn't see.

"The Observants. In the end, Cae, I will kill them." Tyme said and Cae stepped into the portal holding out a hand to Tyme. Tyme did not hesitate to take it. Cae watched him with a sad smile.

_The human world two months later_

Cae raced across the ground as a group of humans pursued him. He had to lead them away from Tyme. Tyme couldn't be hurt by humans. Cae stopped in an opening in the land where it was flat but the end seemed to be chopped off into a long fall.

"You will die here demon!" One man cried and threw a pitchfork. Three rusty blunt metal prongs soaked in blood blossoms slammed into his shoulder. Cae did not scream but turned yanking the pitchfork out of his shoulder.

"Fight back monster!" A woman screamed, attacking him verbally feeling safe from where she stood beyond the wall of men. A group rushed forwards and attacked him beating him and stabbing him. Green blood splattered the ground. Cae's eyes locked with Tyme's eyes as Tyne made it to the top. Cae smiled and fell backwards. Tyme screamed and threw himself forwards. Tyme butchered but left a few alive as he tried to reach Cae through the swarm of humans.

"Tyme." Cae breathed blood bubbling up with his words, "Take the hourglass. I know my fate."

Tyme reached Cae as Cae's icy blue eyes slipped out of focus. Tyme picked up Cae's sword and removed the hourglass. The humans watched fearful of the strange new demon. Tyme attached it to the top of his scythe and turned to the humans.

"I know I'll see you again." Tyme said and reflected in his red eyes was the time stream.

"Feel lucky you cursed humans, that I will not destroy you from time itself." Tyme said and disappeared into the Ghost Zone with Cae. They landed in the ice of the Frozen territory. Tyme rose quickly jumping forwards in time. He reappeared back by Cae's side. Tyme wrapped one of Cae's arms around his neck and stumbled through the snow. Cae's hair fell over one side of his face and green dots marked their path. Tyme closed his eyes so the time stream would vanish from his sight and continued trying to reach the Plant Kind for some kind of healing salve. Cae grabbed at his purple cloak and Time stared at him.

"Leave me be." He whispered, "You know what happens next."

Tyme shook his head and continued despite knowing the truth. An spear of ice flew past Tyme's face and he froze, warm green blood splattering his clothes and face in the barrage of ice spears that followed. Tyme felt tears running down his face mixed with warm blood from a new scar that scraped across his face by the controlled ice. Even if he knew it didn't make the situation better.

Tyme screamed as he held Cae's body. White furred and green skinned figures appearing from everywhere. They grabbed Cae's body and ripped it from Tyme's hands. His blood red eyes met Blizzard's blue and he snarled baring his teeth in rage,

"There will be no forgiveness for your people." He said calling up images of a monster, a ghost his ancient, who would come. The Observants who had come vanished. Tyme stayed there as everyone moved away and left him splattered in the blood of his friend, mentor and comrade in the snow.

Tyme rose and swirled the scepter he held with an hourglass on top. He vanished to the unmoving clock and frozen time.

_The Citadel, at the outer reaches of The Ghost Zone after the Second Ghost War and the Sealing of Piraha Dark._

Tyme appeared in the citadel and stared at the broken mirror that were in front of him, each reflected the time stream. He smiled coldly looking like the devil incarnate as he changed his form into that of a child's.

"I will kill the Observants, for now I will pretend to be their loyal servant. Killing them from inside and carving out their insides." Tyme said and two ghosts made their way towards him appearing out of a time portal. Each had a human like shape like his own. The first one was a Dream Weaver and an ancient like him.

"Hello, I am Morpheus, the Ghost of Death and Sleep." The first said bowing low to Tyme to swung his scepter from hand to hand. Tyme lengthened it and tapped it on the floor once.

"I am Nihil, the ghost of weather and disastrous." The other, a Weather Designer, said. Tyme watched them,

"What business do you have with me? Though I presume it must have something to do with the future if my future self sent you." He asked his form shifting again into his adult form.

"Son of Time we have come to converse with you about the future. When Cae rises again we will be enemies until the shadow child sleeps once more within the kill." Morpheus said. Tyme nodded having already seen it.

"I do not wish to speak with you. Understand though that the half child who raises Cae must be executed before the prophecy comes to pass. For only the truly dead can seal the shadow child." Tyme said softly.

"We understand." Morpheus said and turned to go.

"Tyme is the name of the fighter, the demon, and the apocalyptic ghost who followed Cae. You must become the ghost of time, peaceful, and servant of The hated Observers." Nihil said his eyes closed, "I will see you later. For us it won't be that long but for you it will be forever. Goodbye, Clockwork."

Tyme smiled and pulled his hood over his head and merged his legs into a spectral tail. He let his heart/chest be a clock.

"I am Clockwork." He whispered and Tyme faded into the clock as it moved forwards one second into the future.


End file.
